Two Worlds Fanfic
by MalicSoulstorm
Summary: Just practicing my writing skills with this, my first fanfic. Most of the story is the same as if playing the game, but it has some slight atlterations. Please enjoy and offer any sort of constructive criticism, just be clean and polite please. :) Enjoy! As for the rating, probably Teen.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

Streams of lightning danced through the late storm filled sky; rain pouring down in buckets upon two humans riding through the storm on a chestnut horse. The person riding in the front was a man clothed in leather armor and equipped with a sheathed sword at his side; the other was a young women the same age as the driver and dressed in blue robes. As they continued on their path the women fell off the horse, before awaking to the man resting her against a nearby tree, her side bleeding. "Why did you not tell me? you will bleed to death!" the man said. "Tis just a flesh wound, we must ride on." Argued the women, before the man shook his head and countered her argument with his own, "You passed out! This wound may become infected if I do not see to it." "Kerohnnes, let us go on...PLEASE!" she would plea only to fall on deaf ears, "Hush. They will not find us in such a storm as this. You must rest." he would say before unsheathing his sword and walking over to the nearby abandoned ruins of a farmers house. The storm continues to roar as Kerohnnes enters the building to check it out...

Meanwhile... The women lay resting against the tree, tired and worn out from both the cold and the loss of blood, before a looming shadow enveloped her. As she looked up weakly she saw a man dressed in black plate armor with a red hood covers his head and draping across his torso. "So you thought you could escape me?" the man said...

After inspecting the entire building, Kerohnnes calmly walked out of the door saying, "The building is empty, we can spend the night here..." though his calm attitude was short lived when he noticed that his sister was no longer there, "Keira? Keira?! KEIRA!"

_**Several Months later**_... It was a warm summer afternoon, and the crops were ripe for picking; farmers everywhere, men reaping the wheat and women gathering herbs. After taking a break from his work, a well-built bald farmer glanced over to the horizon to notice a man clothed in leather armor with a sword sheathed and tied to his belt nearing the village. The man's eyes widened at the sight of this man before calling out to another farmer, "Tis probably him! Run, tell the village elder." Kerohnnes calmly walked into the village in high relaxed strides, everyone in the village stopping to stare in awe at the armed mercenary, before he found his way to the village elder's house. A young, rugged blond haired man was resting against the wall of said building right next to the window; Kerohnnes turned his gaze to the man before asking, "Where can I find the village elder?" The young man gently kicked off of the wall to bring himself to a somewhat welcoming posture, "Are you that bounty hunter? Not many of you left in Thalmont eh?" Kerohnnes smirked before answering the man's question, "Aye, look upon a rarity while you can, for i shall be gone soon." "The village elder will meet you directly...they have found another body." the young man said grimly. "I shall wait." said Kerohnnes before taking a seat on a bench outside of the elder's house and pulling out a note which read, "Your sister is alive. Be in Thalmont during the second week of harvest. Wait for us there, we will find you. Be patient And no one will be harmed." "Hmmm tis the harvest season here now..." Kerohnnes would casually say to himself, unaware of the village elder behind him, "Huh, the harvest will be bountiful this year." The elder would say as he walked a little closer to Kerohnnes, in turn Kerohnnes rose to his feet to face the man. "Sadly, not all will be able to rejoice with us." Kerohnnes would nod before asking, "Good day to you. Are you the village elder? I have heard of these bodies where did this take place?" The plump bald old man would nod, "We found the bodies near the ruins to the north of here...Two people are still missing..." Kerohnnes lofted a brow before asking, "Did you look in the ruins?" The elder blinked before answering, "Nay. Too many have died already. Tis an accursed place that is." Kerohnnes would nod politely before stating, "I will need a guide. I want to be there before sunset." The elder would sigh before granting his request, "As you wish. Though t'would be wiser to wait until dawn." Kerohnnes would stare into the eyes of the man before answering,"...I do not have sufficient time..."

_**Moments later**_... The wind rustling the leaves, the crickets chirping in the grass, the crows cawing in the distance, and the sounds of footsteps making their way to the old ruins. The blond haired young man stopped a bit of a distance from the ruins before turning to Kerohnnes and saying, "I'll go no further than this. Go straight down to the gates there." Kerohnnes would loft a brow curiously before asking the young man, "Do you fear this place so much?" The man would answer with a gently raised and scared tone, "We're peasants, not soldiers. Since the Dwarves went north, tis only Groms that visit this temple." Kerohnnes would nod to the man ordering, "Return to the village, you have done your part." before walking straight up to the gate and pushing against the middle stone plate, causing it to sink into the gate and open said stone door...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_:

The room before our hero was a long hall with statues of fallen warriors to each of his sides. In front of him stood a small gate with a strange green mist surrounding it, while in the far back appeared to be some glowing well hidden behind yet another gate. To the far left was a small clearing with two Groms both dressed in rages to cover what little they could. In the middle of the clearing was a campfire, a locked chest, two corpses, a bench, and two banners with a dark grey background red boarders and what almost looks like a red lobster in the center. Kerohnnes grinned and launched a fire ball at one of the Groms to alert them that they were going to meet their maker soon. The Groms let out some sort of gurgled grunt before charging at Kerohnnes. The first one swung a sharp wooden stick into Kerohnnes' side, skimming his flesh and causing a minor wound. The next charged straight behind the other Grom and attempted to slam his club into Kerohnnes' skull, only to be met with a blade through its side. The Grom staggered backward before it was bombarded with a flurry of slashes from our hero, slicing his arm, leg, mid torso, face and then finally the mid rib cage, before collapsing into a bloody heap on the ground. The other growled in anger and charged straight for Kerohnnes, attempting to impale our hero, only to be met with a fire ball in the face, causing him to roll back in agony. Before it could do any more damage, Kerohnnes picked up the hammer of the dead Grom and sent it crashing down into the other Grom's skull, filling the ground with chunks of brain, shards of bone, blood and eyeballs. Kerohnnes chuckled as he looted the corpses before making his way over to the locked chest to attempt to pick the lock for even more goods. He smirked as a click noise sounded and the chest opened to reveal a pair of leather pants, a mana potion, some gold, a lock pick, a lightning stone and a poison stone. After gathering up all his spoils he calmly walked out of the ruins only to be met by his guide. "I told you follow me. Why are you here?" Kerohnnes would ask. The man answered with shrug, "The village elder sent me. He wanted me to bring you the payment should you not return." This caused our hero to loft a brow out of curiosity, "And why should I not go back there, pray?" The man answered in a low cautious tone, "Err, some people came to Komorin after you left; they asked for you." Kerohnnes tilted his head before furrowing his brows, "People? Tell me more...swiftly now!" "Warriors, hard ones. Not very friendly. One of them stayed to await your return..." Kerohnnes let out a chuckle, "Hah! The elder clearly thought I would run rather than meet this man. Forsooth, 'twas generous but now he has lost the chance to save money." The guide tilted his head and asked in a confused tone, "I do not understand." Kerohnnes elaborated for the man by saying, "Where I come from no one pays unless forced to..." The guide shook his head with a smile, "Nay, in Thalmont we honor good work." "T'would appear I have much to learn of Thalmont...will you return with me?" "But that tough stranger?" the young man would ask in a cautious tone before Kerohnnes scowled and answered, "He should've been here a long time ago..." The guide tilted his head before asking with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Mayhap a friend of yours?" Our hero would shake his head, "No, but he has something for which i have searched for a long, long time... pray tell me friend, exactly where can I find him?" The guide would relax before nodding and answering Kerohnnes' question, "In a hut, south of the village. The mayor offered him better lodgings but he refused." Kerohnnes nodded before saying,"Thank you sir, but I must take my leave of you now." The young man would shake his head before replying, "Be cautious."

Before our hero were many trees, rocks and a pathway down a hill leading to the village from the temple ruins. As he made his way down the path and turned right, he noticed the dead body of a villager with various items scattered around him. Kerohnnes sighed at the man's misfortune but decided to take what he could as to not leave it to waste; the items he found were a small shield, a leather helmet, two short swords of the Light and a small trap for later use. After gathering these he decided to continue on his way down to the village. Ahead of him was a small camp fire to the left with a couple of Groms sitting and enjoying their stolen meals from unfortunate traveling merchants. Not wanting to waste too much time, Kerohnnes rained a volley of fire balls upon the Groms, incinerating them completely. After maiming the Groms, our hero walked into the camp and looted their bodies and found an axe, some money, a mana potion, a small club, a Grom's shield, some more money, another axe, and then some more money. After gathering what he could from the corpses, he noticed a locked chest and did what any other adventurer would do...pick the dang thing and get some loot. Sadly though every attempt he made failed, and cots him all his trusty lock picks; sulking in defeat, he made his way towards the village. The village was made up of a few buildings surrounded by a giant fence made out of spiked logs all tied together to form a perimeter around the village. As our hero ventured to the south of the village, just leaving it's boarders he was stopped by a man with a Brotherhood necklace around his neck. "Stranger in Thalmont? I have not seen you here before." Kerohnnes would not before answering the man's question with another question,"You are a Brotherhood man, eh? What are you doing so far up north?" The man would answer in a very formal manner,"The Brootherhood has many interests all over the country. And Thalmont is no exception." After answering our hero's question, the Brootherhood man would tilt his head with a curious look on his face before asking,"Wait. I recognize you. You are the bounty hunter. Are you seeking employment?" Kerohnnes would shrug with a smirk,"Perchance..." The brotherhood man would smile brightly before briefing Kerohnnes on the job,"Visit Delurna, the horse breeder and supplier. Speak with him, he has demanded protection from the Brotherhood, but we do not have anyone that can help him at this time." Kerohnnes would nod to the man,"Thanks. I will think about it." Behind the brotherhood man, was a small hut with a man dressed in black armor and a red hood, masking his face and draping over his mid torso. Kerohnnes walked over to said man before being welcomed with an irritated sigh,"You are not an easy man to follow. it took us months to find you." Kerohnnes would scowl before asking,"Hold. Who are you?" The man would sigh again before answering,"My name is Gandohar. The message you received was from me." Kerohnnes then asked,"I can to Thalmont as soon as I read it. Why are you so cautious?" Gandohar shrugged and shook his head,"My masters will tell you everything. I am only a messenger." Our hero furrowed his brows in irritation, not being a man of patience and asked,"Where is my sister?" Gandohar would sigh before answering,"I only saw her a few days ago. I can assure you she is in good health. Nothing will happen to her, if you do as we say..." After hearing the threat Kerohnnes would burst out in anger and glared swords and daggers into the man,"If you harm one hair of her head..." Gandohar shook his head before saying,"You waste my time...Do you know of the Goat's cave South of here?" Kerohnnes nodded before answering,"Aye, I do." "My masters await you there. I recommend you listen to them first before you do anything hasty." Kerohnnes lofts a brow before asking,"Why will they not meet me here?" "I told you...I am only a messenger. Listen to them and no one will be harmed." Gandohar would answer in a cryptic tone. Kerohnnes sighs before noticing two mages to his left; one dressed in white a grey, the other dressed in white and brown. After also noticing some sort of strange ancient device behind the mage in white and grey, he decides to walk over to said mage. "It is good to see you still in one piece friend. You seem to be in fine fettle..." The older man would say with a bright smile. Kerohnnes' eyes widened as an equally bright smile found it's way onto our hero's face,"Ferid! I should have known you would end up in a place like this. So the Society finally had enough of you, eh?" Ferid would chuckle before answering,"How true... my future in the Society looks bleak." Kerohnnes tilted his head in confusion before asking,"Is your research such a problem then?" Ferid would burst out laughing,"No my friend. Quite the opposite. But certain people just cannot work with a genius. I have assembled a perfect copy of a genuine activator. It is something radical." Kerohnnes lofts a brow and sates his curiosity by asking,"What do you mean?" "Ancient teleport sites like this one behind me only function with special activators; each teleport has it's own activator. Unfortunately we only found a few of these elven wonders. But if my prototype works, then we shall not need them." (To Be continued... maybe?)


End file.
